You Wanted More
by Queen Of Gabb 488
Summary: Love isn't always patient; sometimes it's rarely kind. Sometimes the love we find can never be held in our grasp and there is nothing to do but watch as it vanishes from our sight. The all consuming hunger to devour the object of our affection can be self-destructing and the agony we're left to endure is crippling. Love can be cruel; even for honorable Kings and great Queens.
1. Chapter 1

His brother was in love.

His brother was in love and for the first time in his life Wyatt was no longer the most important person in Chris's life. God knew the young hybrid had known it would happen at some point but the idea that it would happen now had never occurred to the eldest Halliwell son.

Ever since Chris was born Wyatt had someone to laugh, share, and fight with and had never had to worry that their friendship would die. Chris was his best friend and for nearly twenty-four years Wyatt had been his; he told himself he wasn't losing anything. Chris would always be his best friend and Wyatt should be happy that his brother had found someone to share his future with but he had lost something. He would never again be the person that meant everything to Chris.

No, that was Bianca; the twenty-nine year old Phoenix who hadn't even wanted to fall in love. Wyatt didn't know whether or not to give her credit for that; the raven haired assassin had fought against her connection with Chris as much as destiny would allow her. She had tried to walk away.

"But they're soul mates," Wyatt whispered to himself before taking his shot of bourbon.

It was true. Bianca and Chris were fated to find each other life after life; too stubborn to ever love anyone else and as he thought about the woman who had invaded his happy family Wyatt grimaced. Bianca didn't want to be in love with Chris; how was a woman like that worthy of his little brother? He deserved someone who wanted to be there!

So engrossed in his thoughts, Wyatt didn't hear the doors slam shut; didn't see his little sister walk up to him until she hopped on the bar stool to his left and grabbed his bottle of bourbon, preferring to drink from the bottle instead of a glass.

"He's going to be okay," Mel wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "You know this, right?"

And as the eldest and youngest children of Piper and Leo dealt with their misgivings and drank in remembrance of the life they used to lead, Wyatt and Mel came to terms with how their lives were about to change.

One year later…

Wyatt hurried into the dry cleaners' and searched his jean pockets for his ticket, nervous that yet another thing would go wrong. Why Chris and Bianca didn't have a small, low-key wedding he didn't know but what Wyatt did know was that the bachelor party had nearly killed most of the groomsman and had ended with the men deleting any evidence of the event before memory dust was used to honor their promises to keep any knowledge of their goings on private. Chris had nearly killed him for that weekend and it certainly didn't help that Wyatt had forgotten to pick up their tuxes yesterday when he was supposed to.

Walking back to his car with the tuxes in stow, Wyatt threw them on the passenger side seat and talking to himself muttered, "Chris wouldn't kill me. It's gotta be bad luck to kill the Best Man the day before the wedding," slamming the door shut before slamming into a petite redhead, only barely reaching out in time to save her from falling on her ass.

"I'm so sorry," Wyatt stared into her hazel eyes, unable to tear his gaze away to realize he was still holding her pressed against his body.

"Don't worry about it," she replied with a flirtatious half smile, "but do you think you could let me go?" Fumbling to release her Wyatt finally seemed to gain some awareness again and apologized profusely, picking up the dry cleaning he had knocked out of her hands. "Thanks."

Wyatt turned to look at the shops around them in an attempt to somehow undo his klutzy behavior. "Uh, do you think I could make it up to you? There's a coffee shop across the—"

When he turned to look at her she was gone and he looked wildly up and down the street to see if he could find her in the distance but it was too late; she was gone.

* * *

><p>Wyatt, Junior and little Darryl made up the entire contents of Chris's groomsmen while Mel, Prue, Helena and Astrid served as Bianca's bridesmaids; her family had declined their invitations to the celebration and only the Phoenix's mortal friends and other magical contacts would be in attendance for her side.<p>

That was okay with her; Bianca had long since disassociated herself with her coven when she had discovered the truth her mother had hid away from her; being a killer isn't painless, you do feel it deep in your soul. Still, it would have been nice to see some familiar faces as they went through with the rehearsal and the walk down the aisle.

The couple had decided to hold the wedding in Golden Gate Park at their spot. It was the first place they had ever seen one another and neither could think of a better place to hold the ceremony. They began at dusk, just as the sun was no longer visible and the night sky was a marriage of amber and blue topaz; stars shining down from the heavens above.

Piper and the aunts had decorated the space with yellow yarrow and baby's breath; Bianca's favorite flowers. After the hand fasting ritual they migrated toward Fay Park for the reception. It was truly beautiful and a joyous celebration.

After the toasts Wyatt excused himself from the bridal party and headed over to the makeshift bar area where their main bartender from P3 was mixing drinks. Holding up two fingers, Danny nodded and poured two fingers into a tumbler before sliding it down the bar.

"Neat trick," an eerily familiar voice spoke from behind him and Wyatt turned with a disbelieving smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow. "Do you think you can do it again? I haven't been able to make it past the other bar flies in almost twenty minutes and you kind of owe me," the red head rolled her eyes and gave him that too familiar half smile, throwing in a cute little head tilt.

"I do recall trying to get you a drink to make up for it," Wyatt found his composure, "but you wouldn't remember since you vanished on me without a trace. Let me see what I can do," and caught Danny's attention. After handing her a drink, Wyatt gently took hold of her elbow and guided her away toward a quiet corner; dimly lit and away from prying eyes.

Holding out a seat, Wyatt sat and placed his drink on a small café table; quietly looking her over. Her hair was as red as he remembered, styled in loose waves that came down past her shoulder blades; one side pinned behind her ear while they other only slightly cloaked her porcelain face in mystery. "So how do you know the happy couple?"

"I'm a friend of Bianca's. We met a few years ago on campus. Birdie was working on her masters at the time. You?"

"Chris is my little brother. You call Bianca 'Birdie?'"

Nodding, she laughed a little. "Well, I'm glad to see you didn't die. I wouldn't want bad luck for the happy couple."

It took him a minute before he remembered his mad ranting that day, distracting him and causing him to walk straight into her. "No, we wouldn't. I'm Wyatt, by the way."

"Rae," she held out a hand and shivered as he braced his palm to hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** thank you for reading! If you weren't there to read this, I certainly wouldn't write this. It would remain a favorite little day dream for me to enjoy entirely on my own. So thank you. If you like it, please tell me why; what you want to read; what you think. As you might have guessed, the happy ending of this story isn't guarenteed but your review might make it more likely (wink wink)!

*I'm writing this because we never really got to know Wyatt. We were told he would be great; good was left up in the air. So here's a love story for him. He's kind of the opposite of Chris. Chris had to fight so many battles that even though we knew love would come hard to him, in the end he would have a love that would be as epic as any of the great love stories (in a good way). Wyatt is more like King Arthur; a great king, and as a great and honorable man it's assumed that because he's deserving of an epic love that he will find it in the most amazing woman. But we all know what happened to Arthur, or we think we do, and sometimes when love comes so easy at first it means hardships later on.

****So Please REVIEW!** Because how you feel makes a difference in this story 'cause I love my readers!

* * *

><p>She hadn't meant to go up to him; never meant to get that close to him again. Only one thing could come of interacting with him and she knew it, that was why she left as quickly as he had bulldozed into her. Wyatt Halliwell was bad news.<p>

That still hadn't stopped her from going up to him at the bar. He hadn't smiled all night and that worried her. The man she knew was a happy soul; a good man. He always had been, and so she couldn't help but learn what was troubling him.

The redhead let him guide her to a table even as she told herself not to get involved with him. The mental list she created of reasons why she shouldn't get to know him was on auto play until she reminded herself of one very important fact. If she had truly hoped to avoid him then she wouldn't have attended the wedding. It hadn't been that hard to put it together when they ran into each other yesterday.

Wyatt was the best man.

The wedding would happen on the same day Bianca was supposed to marry her prince charming.

Bianca was marrying into the Halliwell family.

As she found herself introducing herself, Rae admitted to herself that she had known about him before their run in. She had already decided to go to the wedding. She had already decided to meet him. There was no need to torture herself in the moment. Her decision had been made. It had been made a long time ago.

That's why she agreed to leave with him after the Bride and Groom made their exit and the rest of the party started to break up; if it were anyone else she would have said no. Shaking her head, she admitted there was no one else. There never had been.

* * *

><p>Wyatt had his fair share of girlfriends, flings and the occasional one night stand but truth be told he had never really been into bringing an almost complete stranger home with him, but he got the feeling she wasn't a stranger.<p>

He hadn't needed to resort to using his powers; Wyatt didn't want that. Magic had always seemed to get in the way of his romantic relationships more than helping them and he preferred to keep magic and his love life as far apart as possible.

There was a connection. There had been that day on the street and when he heard her voice in the last place he expected to encounter her, his brother's wedding. It wasn't that exciting quickening of your heartbeat that he experienced as a teenager with Melanie Roberts or puppy love that had him wrapped around Erica Grant's little finger; it was a sort of recognition and with every word that passed between them Wyatt felt that connection grow and as it did his desire to be near her.

He still didn't know what to make of her but that didn't stop him from taking her back to his loft apartment. Manager of the family bar and co-owner of two other bars with his siblings, Wyatt could more than afford the apartment although he was only twenty-six years old. He ushered her in and watched with curiosity as Rae took everything in. Moving into the kitchen, he threw his jacket on a barstool and took down two mugs from a cabinet. "Coffee—"

Rae was really good at catching him off his guard. Truth be told it caught her off guard but before she gave herself time to think she was leaning up and dragging him down to kiss him.

His right hand immediately went to the back of her head, his left arm to her mid back to keep her pressed against him as he nipped at her lips. Groaning, he pushed away from the counter top where she had cornered him and turned the tables on her until she found herself being lifted onto the counter top; her legs instantly trapping his body as she stretched every limb to be as physically close to him as possible.

As their physical desire overwhelmed their systems all thoughts fled and their flesh blushed with their blood coursing through their bodies in overdrive. Rae ripped his suit shirt, spilling buttons all over the kitchen floor, just so she could feel his heart beat under her palm while Wyatt deviated from her lips to press kisses in the crook of her neck causing the buxom redhead to throw her head back and moan light, wispy cries that sent shivers up his spine and exciting him.

"Wyatt," she barely whispered and the witch picked her up, legs wrapped around his waist and brought her over to his king sized bed before letting her glide down his body to find her footing at the edge of the bed.

"If you're going to change your mind tell me now," Wyatt's voice was as stern as steel. "Tell me now," his hand braced against the side of her face and his fingers dove into her vibrant red locks, "because once I have you in my bed I won't stop." He looked into her eyes and arrested her stare. "You'll be mine."

It wasn't like her to be nervous but this was different; it was always different with him yet he was always the same—he always wanted to possess her; body, mind and soul.

Rae nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip without realizing it; her only tell that she wasn't as confident and sure of herself as she tried to portray, and in that second every ounce of pent up frustration, desire, and god knew what else was seared in his kiss as he quickly pulled the antique comb from her hair and pushed the straps of her dress down, throwing her down on his mattress.

* * *

><p>Rae was unaware of how dispersed her energy had been until her body began to ground itself; Wyatt Halliwell had shown her the heavens and all the stars and celestial bodies of the galaxy. Lying there, a sheet tucked under her arms as she rested on her back, Rae focused on the clear, hollow breaths that entered and exited her chest; the sweat that cooled against her now inert body; the tingling in her nerve endings.<p>

As time passed and she regained full function of her body and muscles, Rae turned on her side cuddling up to him. Wyatt was asleep and only a running giant could make enough sound to wake him up. Rae traced her fingertips along his stubble and every longing she had ever felt lingered on her face as she pressed the gentlest kiss to the corner of his lips.

And then she fled.


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt sat in the office of The Haunt, the first bar he and his siblings had opened on their own, unaware of everything going on in his surroundings but the antique hair comb he ran over his fingers with the ease of a professional magician.

It was all she had left.

Not a sweater or stray sock had escaped her notice but the redhead had forgotten the clip he had pulled from her hair, and as he quickly squelched the memory of her hair in his fingers, Wyatt stood from his chair; hands fisted and braced on his desk as he hunched over as if in agony.

Where had she gone? Why had she gone? He had given her plenty of warning that once she was in his bed that was it; she was his. It was as much her promise to him because she had accepted his terms, at least to his face. Then she abandoned him, sneaking out like a thief in the night. He turned before he knew what he was doing and punched the wall, feeling the drywall crumple at his might.

Stepping back, Wyatt was grateful that he had his powers under control or his little outbursts could have potentially dangerous repercussions for everyone in a ten-block radius. The last thing he needed was to cause more tragedy.

He sat in his chair and rested his cheek on his hand. It had already been a week since she took off and Wyatt had no way of looking for her; none of the wedding guests had known the mysterious redhead and Wyatt had been left with more questions than answers. The hybrid certainly didn't want to let the family know about his situation because he knew exactly what his mother would say; 'How do you know it's not a plot against you,' and 'We need to vanquish the seductress' were not things he wanted to hear right now.

Sure, he had thought it himself multiple times over the past seven days but that idea was quickly relinquished as fast as it had been summoned. They had a connection, like one he had never known both physical and mental and if she had been using some kind of magic to enchant him than it would have warn off by now; he wouldn't be able to feel the anger that was boiling right under his skin.

No, his feelings weren't manifested. They were real and Wyatt would figure out what exactly had motivated Rae to tease and taunt him before spitting him back out.

His feelings weren't manifested; and Wyatt wasn't done with her.

* * *

><p>Mel had just demoted one of their bartenders to barback and had stepped in to fill their shoes since The Haunt was packed and they were already a bartender down since Adam had called out for his shift. It was just her and Danny filling drink orders and as she shook one of their signature drinks she looked towards the upstairs where her brother was holed up in the office.<p>

She had known that Chris's sudden engagement had done a number on him but Mel had thought he had gotten over that during the past year. Hell, Wyatt and Bianca had teamed up on more vanquishes than even all three of them had in the past year. Chris hadn't been crazy about letting his brother and girlfriend go into battle without him but he had needed the time to finish his last year of college and the powers that be knew Piper Halliwell would never allow any of her kids to drop out of school.

A friendship had formed; slowly but surely Wyatt had come to accept their future sister-in law and even Melinda had to admit it was nice having another girl around. Her cousins were great but it was nice to talk to someone who knew what it was like to have a darker side, and it wasn't exactly like she could talk to her brothers about it; what would the Great King and the Savior a.k.a "Future Boy" really know about the temptations of evil?

This Wyatt had never actually been evil and Chris, no matter what he did, always did it for the greater good. Melinda, the only one born without whiteligher genes was the only witch in the family who was truly vulnerable to being swayed and it didn't help her that her true nature straddled the lines between good and evil.

Mel just hoped that Wyatt would get his act together before Chris and Bianca got back from their honeymoon. The last thing they needed to deal with in the beginning of their marriage was a gloomy brother who wasn't happy with their nuptials.

* * *

><p>Wyatt made his way to the bar after Danny had called up to the office to tell him they were swamped. He failed to notice the string of women ogling him as he crossed the room and began taking drink orders.<p>

"Finally get your head out of your ass," his sister asked as she swung a dishrag over her shoulder and poured a vodka tonic for a bar fly.

Wyatt gave her the evil eye as he filled drink order after drink order. Years of working at P3 had made the siblings fast, efficient bartenders which was why Wyatt and Chris had agreed with Mel when she had brought up the idea of demoting Taylor.

"Taylor, restock my station," Wyatt called out and began preparing a mojito for the brunette sitting directly in front of him. Any other day he would of returned her flirtatious banter but today he wasn't interested.

Taylor was still a little ticked off at being demoted and was moving slow. He had almost gone back at Mel earlier when she told him to work as barback but he knew yelling at her would bring the bosses down on him. Still, Wyatt barking at him was getting on his last nerve.

Mel watched him stock Wyatt's station and walk away. "He needs to get fired."

"I'd hate to agree with you but I can't take his attitude," Wyatt agreed. "That's what you get for hiring a friend of a friend."

"Do it at closing when you give him his paycheck," Mel said. "I can get one of our bartenders from Potions to cover a few shifts. The less time I have to spend with that jerk the better."

"I think Chris would agree. He never liked the way that guy treated you."

"Yeah, 'cause he treats me like a 1950s house wife instead of like I'm his boss. I'm an equal partner in all of our bars and I work hard; I shouldn't have to take that from one of my employees," she ranted.

Wyatt's eyes darkened at the thought of anyone treating his sister like that. "Consider it done," he said in a cold stone voice.

* * *

><p>Wyatt and Mel locked up the bar, a beautiful old-fashioned Victorian brick building that was located in a trendy, hipster area with beautiful maple wood bars and old fashioned tables for two and quiet booths. It was the areas best bar, known for old-timey signature drinks and low lights for an intimate atmosphere.<p>

"You don't have to walk me to my car, you know," Mel reminded her older brother.

"I just fired a disgruntled employee with a hard-on for you," Wyatt replied as his sister unlocked her car.

"And I'm a witch with super secret magical powers," she bit back at him, snarky as ever.

"Point taken, little sister. Get home safe."

"You too," Mel climbed in her car. "See you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chris cooked while Bianca sat on top of the island, wearing his button down dress shirt and licking batter from a spoon as her husband laughed at her antics.

It had been really nice to have a break from their lives and San Francisco but it was even nicer to just have a day at home for themselves without having any of the normal distractions to take away from their enjoyment. They had lied about when they were returning from Prague, coming back two days early so that their families wouldn't immediately rush them back into the fold of their hustle and bustle lives.

"So, Christopher—"

"—yes, Dear," he joked.

"What will you be doing once September roles around?"

"Ah, only back one day and we're on the whole 'what are you going to do with your future' conversation."

"Well considering the future isn't that far away, I was just wondering what my husband has planned for us," Bianca threw her spoon in the sink and hopped off the island, wrapping her arms around her husband as he continued to cook their breakfast.

"I accepted the offer from Berkley," he flipped the pancake over and turned to kiss his wife. "I'll begin as an adjunct professor and teach two sections of architecture 101."

"And the firm," Bianca asked.

"I've kind of been meaning to talk to you about that," Chris said, a nervous smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"There's not enough," she complained, moving trays all over the kitchen table.<p>

"You made enough for a small army," Leo told her. "It's just the six of us; it's not like your sisters are coming."

"It's their first night back, Leo. I haven't seen them in two weeks," Piper responded.

"It's their first night back and you roped them into a family dinner instead of giving them time to relax," her husband pointed out. The doorbell rang and they heard their daughter yell, "I'll get it."

Shuffling her feet all the way, Mel opened the door and hugged her brother before smacking him. "Really? The doorbell," she said. "Like you couldn't just let yourself in, right?"

"Where is everyone," Chris asked.

"Mom's pestering Dad in the kitchen and Wyatt is probably still moping at his apartment. He'll probably orb over soon," Mel sat on the couch opposite of Chris and Bianca.

"Why's he moping," Chris asked.

"I don't know. It's been two weeks though, he's lucky mom and dad haven't noticed."

"And the bars are in good shape," he asked his sister.

"Everything's pretty smooth, but we had to fire Taylor. We have Gina covering from Potions and Aunt Paige has been a great help at the Manor House."

"I want to talk to her about that," Chris said. "See if she'll be willing to stay on as manager, that way we'll have you at Potions and Wyatt at the Haunt. We'll need to hire two or three new bartenders, between firing Taylor and me taking time away from the bar."

"Why are you taking time off," Wyatt asked, his siblings too busy talking to notice that he orbed in a minute ago.

"Chris got the job at the college," Bianca smiled. "He can now add professor to his resume."

"Congratulations," he smiled and automatically reached down to do the official man hug with his brother. "Plus, now we have an on campus club promoter for Potions and the Haunt," he joked.

"I'm sure my bosses will love that," Chris laughed. "Hey, what's been going on with you, by the way? Mel said—"

"—Sh," Wyatt held a finger to his lips and stood; Chris automatically read his brother's stance, knowing Wyatt had sensed someone coming. It was his official fight posture.

"Chris," his mother practically screamed as she came into sight and hugged her second born. "I'm so glad you're home. Dinner's ready, we can go sit and you and Bianca can tell us all about Prague."

Chris turned to his brother before sending him a 'we'll talk about it later' look.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful spring night and after dinner the Halliwell kids migrated to the backyard with their drinks, while Piper and Leo put the left overs away.<p>

Mel threw herself into a chaise, leaning back into the chair and taking a long sip of her vodka tonic. Exactly what she needed after a night of her mother asking her why she hadn't met anyone yet. Chris was holding Bianca and Wyatt was setting up the sound system so they could have some music. "So, now that the gang is back together, wanna tell us why you've moodier than a bitch with PMS," Mel asked Wyatt. Bianca tried to stifle her giggle in Chris's lapel and Chris looked at his brother with a smirk.

"There, was a girl," Wyatt answered, his breath hitching as he tried to get the words out. "A couple of weeks ago, actually. She took off all of a sudden and it doesn't seem to matter what kind of magic I do. I can't find her."

"But you want to," Chris said. "She must be special."

"And nothing you did worked," Bianca was surprised. "But you're the first born of the eldest Charmed one. I've never seen any magic fail on you."

"And I'm guessing," Melinda pointed at her brother, "you don't want the rest of the family to know about her or you wouldn't have sat around with your panties in a bunch for the past two weeks. Who was she?"

"I don't know," Wyatt sat on the end of her lounge chair. "She said her name was Rae; I met her at your wedding," he looked at Chris and Bianca.

"I don't know anyone named Rae," Chris told his brother. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"No," Bianca replied. "What did she look like?"

"Long red hair, bright green eyes. She said she was a friend of yours," Wyatt told his sister-in law. "Called you 'Birdie.'"

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know who she is," Bianca said, "and I've never gone by 'Birdie' in my life."

"Well, whoever she is," Melinda stared at her nails, "she's clearly dangerous. I mean, to avoid being found by Wyatt's magic means she knows what we are; obviously, it was no mistake that she went up to you. You better take more care in selecting who to roll around in your sheets with, brother. I don't like it when my life's put in danger because the people I know aren't smart enough to choose better bedmates," Mel stood and made her way inside.

Bianca kissed Chris on the cheek. "I'll go check on her."

He waited for his wife to go inside before turning to his brother. "I don't know why, but she's lying. "

"What are you talking about?"

"Bianca's mother used to call her 'Birdie' when she was younger. Whoever she is, Bianca knows your mystery girl."


	5. Chapter 5

"What was that all about," Bianca chased after Mel and grabbed her forearm, spinning her around to look into her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean," her sister-in law brushed her off before heading upstairs. Bianca followed her up to the attic and closed the door behind them. Mel opened the Book of Shadows before reciting a privacy spell.

"Can we talk freely?" Bianca crossed her arms and stared Mel down.

"We should be good," Mel crossed the attic to open a cabinet and began grabbing candles, setting them on top of the ritual table before heading for an antique trunk. "The boys will probably leave us alone for a good twenty minutes. Plenty of time to do what needs to be done."

"You know they're going to figure out what we've been doing," the Phoenix knelt at the table and Mel took the athame and ran it down the assassin's palm, dripping her scarlet blood into a ceremonial bowl.

"By the time they figure out that little show down there was an act it will be too late," Mel told her and slid the knife down her own wrist. "They can never truly know what we've done."

"And you're willing to take this secret to the grave," Bee asked.

Mel finally looked her best friend in the eyes. "I have to. There's no other choice."

* * *

><p>It had been two months since Wyatt confided in his brother. Two months and they still didn't know what Bianca was hiding.<p>

Wyatt had to give his brother credit though, he knew his wife was lying about something but he was willing to find out whatever it was to help Wyatt; risking his own relationship for him. For two months now they had been trailing her, talking to her acquaintances and making sure they knew everything she was doing. Wyatt was hoping she was the key to finding Rae.

Rae, a petite redhead with a voluptuous body that made Jessica Rabbit look like a nun. The infection which had lit his body on fire with fever. His plague.

For almost three months he had told himself she wasn't worth it; she took off, not him. So why should he waste his time looking for? There was one simple reason; she was his. He was hers. That was the oath they had sworn that night and while she might be incapable of it, Wyatt always kept his word; it was his bond.

And that was why he was standing in front of the Book of Shadows. He had questions and he knew the Book had answers. "Do you hear me?" he asked the spirits, ancestors who had as much claim to this book as he did. "I need your help. Please. A sign," he pleaded. "I don't know what I'm looking for. Help me find her." He felt a brush of wind on his cheek and found the pages of the book flipping by itself until it landed on one page. "To find a lost love," he read and cast his glance to the open attic door. He double checked his senses and relaxed when he confirmed he was alone in the house.

"Whither my love, wherever you be; through time and space bring my heart nearer to thee," he read.

The world went black.

* * *

><p>The rise and fall of his movements brought him back to consciousness and he yelled as his horse crossed the countryside as he prayed he made it to his destination in time.<p>

Young, powerful and benevolent, Arthur had fought against all who had mistaken him for weak and ruled over his kingdom justly. He had overcome the threats, the sorcery and united the lands and yet he stood to lose the only thing that mattered to him.

Her.

Guinevere. A marriage of convenience; his father had organized the deal with her father and so it was they were wed. She was a beauty; copper red hair that fell to the bottom of her back, golden brown eyes that reminded him of marigolds and lips full and pert. Six years his junior, his future Queen's face had never once betrayed how nervous she was but he could feel her energy spike uncontrollably whenever they were near one another.

Arthur rode until night fell and he reached the little cottage tucked away where even the darkest sorcerers could not divine. Here, tucked away from their enemies, his lover was supposed to be safe from the threats of war and magic yet as he reached the door fear struck him. There she laid on the floor...

* * *

><p>In an instant it was over. Wyatt had barely registered the fact that he was reliving moments from a life so long ago lived that for the first time in a long time he wondered if his magic had led him wrong. He knew he had inherited Excalibur and theories and research had caused several members of the family to wonder if he had more in common with the legendary figure but Wyatt had dismissed those questions; he was more concerned about this life and this moment.<p>

At least, he had been until he saw the face of his first love. The same woman who had abandoned him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I just want to say thank you to all my readers who have not only found some pleasure from my work but have also taken the time for reviews. I **LOVE** reviews. Tell me what I'm doing right, tell me what you think I'm doing wrong. As long as it comes from an honest place and is constructive I welcome it. I want to hear from you; I write for you.

I know it's been a while since I updated. Unfortunately I had finals for grad school and then my Dad was in a very serious accident at the end of May and is still recuperating. I will try to continue with this story, especially if the reviews keep pouring in. **_Here's a little teaser to keep you coming back..._**

* * *

><p>Wyatt held the blade of Excalibur in one palm, the other running over it smoothly. He didn't believe in coincidence; no Halliwell did. He swung and blocked an attack from his cousin Henry and for the first time in months laughed. "Really," Wyatt spoke, "You want to try your hand against the wielder of Excalibur?"<p>

"Someone has to keep you on your toes," the equally tall and charming man replied, "after all, you've become seemingly complacent lately." Turning, he swung his arm quickly and with ease, attacking Wyatt from the other side which the blond anticipated. After what seemed like an eternity the two, sweaty men ended their duel and stopped for a water break.

Henry poured his bottle over his head and ran long fingers through his dark mane. "Good to see you still have it in you. I was getting worried for a while."

"No need. I know I've been out of it for a couple weeks-"

"Try months!" Henry interrupted. "The whole family has noticed. I can't even check the Book of Shadows because Aunt Piper grills me whenever she sees me. No offense, I love her and all, but that is one scary witch when she puts her mind to it. What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it," Wyatt reassured him. "This will all be over soon."

* * *

><p>Mel locked the door behind her before moving further into Potions, making her way to Great Aunt Pearl's settee where the bar offered divination to curious mortals. Bianca sat there with an arm over the back of the couch and her legs crossed.<p>

"Did you bring it," Bianca leaned forward and reached for the pouch Mel took from the pocket of her leather jacket.

"Here it is," her sister-in law handed it over. "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Wyatt and Henry finally called it quits on sword fighting practice and grabbed some ice cold water bottles when Chris orbed in.<p>

"Hey, Hank. How's it going?" Chris asked his cousin. Once Henry, Jr. had turned twelve he had refused to go by Junior anymore and calling him Henry had just become too confusing with the whole family around.

"Same old, same old," he took a swig from his bottle. "I've gotta head out. I'm meeting Molly tonight and I stink. Gotta go take a shower."

"Oh, Molly," Chris whistled. "You finally tell her you're in love with her," he teased, busting his cousin's balls.

"She's my best friend, loser!" Hank gave Chris a light shove. "Peace," he offered before orbing out and avoiding further embarrassment.

Chris took a seat and stared at Wyatt; the twice blessed's smile fell and he asked, "What did you find out?"

"Mel and Bianca have been meeting with each other a lot," Chris winced.

"That's not really unusual though," Wyatt replied. "They're tight like that; almost sisters."

"Yeah, I would agree with you," Chris's tone implied that wasn't likely to happen, "if they weren't making a habit of casting privacy spells and if my contacts in the underworld weren't telling me that Mel's acquired a very rare potion ingredient."

"What type of ingredient?"

"The ashes of a witch burned at the stake."

Wyatt held his breath before asking the question he knew he didn't want the answer to. "Whose ashes?" His voice was cold and calm; too calm.

"Melinda Warren's."

* * *

><p>The hood from her sweater cloaked her face from prying eyes and she stuffed her fists into the pockets of her leather motorcycle jacket, trying to keep her fingers from fidgeting. Her five inch black suede ankle booties clacked along the paved road as she passed through a bad part of town on her way to her destination. Her feet picked up the pace when she thought she heard an odd noise and as the figure rounded the corner and made it to her destination, she came face to face with her ladies in waiting.<p>

Rae dropped her hood and was greeted with ready hands; Melinda's wasting no time in marking Rae with sigils as Bianca prepared the circle for the ritual. "Let it begin," their Queen commanded.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I just want to say thank you to all my readers who have not only found some pleasure from my work but have also taken the time for reviews. I **LOVE** reviews. Tell me what I'm doing right, tell me what you think I'm doing wrong. As long as it comes from an honest place and is constructive I welcome it. I want to hear from you; I write for you.

Here's a glance back at the past so we can find out what our three leading ladies are up to...

* * *

><p><em>The Wedding <em>

Bianca allowed her bridesmaids to help her into her dress and fix her veil. This was it; today was her wedding. Smiling, Bianca accepted the bouquet Melinda was holding out to her. Taking a final glance in the mirror, Bianca was struck by such an overpowering feeling that it took her a moment to realize it was happiness.

She was getting married to the strongest, kindest man she had ever known and for the first time in her life the very thing she wanted most in the world was hers for the taking. Bianca was finally going to have a life free from the coven she was born to, no longer bound by their laws or isolated from the world around them. Bianca would never have to be an assassin again; there would be children and bake sales and family vacations instead of combat training. On this day, with her new family, Bianca was changing her destiny.

All she had to do was walk down the aisle.

* * *

><p>All the guests stood and Bianca stepped out on the arm of Coop, who would be giving her away. During her time with the Halliwell family Bianca had come to rely on Coop and his advice as she found the task of integrating her feelings for Chris and the idea of their relationship into her life. The cupid had become a surrogate father to her and with no family of her own at the ceremony, Bianca had asked Coop if he would walk her down the aisle. As they began their descent Bianca cast a glance over their guests and for a split second her smile faltered. Recovering quickly, Bianca smiled and made eye contact with Chris before reaching him and taking his hand in hers.<p>

After the ceremony was finished, Bianca slipped away for a moment as the photographer took pictures of the groomsmen. She came up behind a tree and waited, her friend meeting her a second later.

"I didn't expect to see you," Bianca spoke.

"I didn't know whether or not I was coming," Rae said. "But then again the choice was never mine to make," the redhead stepped closer. "I ran into him yesterday; Wyatt was more than I expected."

"I thought the 'plan' was to stay as far away as possible," her cousin reminded her. "Do the other Phoenix know you're here?"

"No, I severed ties a few months ago. I decided to follow your lead and get out, even came to San Francisco for a fresh start."

"Not exactly following your plan to stay away from the twice blessed, are you?"

Rae dropped her head down and pursed her lips. "Not particularly. I seem to keep getting pulled closer and closer. I'm worried, Birdie."

"About enacting the Curse? You know I will do whatever is in my power to protect you-"

"I know you will but the Curse can only end one way. I can't live that way again. I won't."

"Then what are you going to do?" The question hung between them for several minutes; the only answer Rae had to give was silence.

* * *

><p>The banging on the door woke Bianca up and she dragged herself out of bed. Seeing her cousin on the other side of the threshold, she was glad that her groom was taking a shower and stepped into the hallway before closing the door behind her. "What's going on?"<p>

A tear spilled down Rae's face and she picked her cuticles. "I'm so sorry, Birdie. I didn't mean to do it," the redhead shook her head and her ringlets bounced in motion. "I enacted the curse," the crying young woman held out a hand and Bianca took it, looking at the tattoo that was gradually growing up her hand from the initial site; her ring finger. "Birdie, I bound myself to him."

And to Bianca it seemed to be the only way she and her cousin could communicate their thoughts these days, their bodies and thoughts halted in silence.

* * *

><p>Rhiannon clamored down the stairs and saw a young woman behind the bar. It was only eleven in the morning and the rest of the bar was quiet, the woman preferring to work in silence and darkness. There was an air of mystery to the space but with a name like Potions Rae figured it was all apart of the ambiance. "I see you've arrived safely," the other woman spoke with her back still turned away from her. Finishing whatever she had been doing, Melinda turned and stared at the redhead Bianca had begged her to help. It wasn't everyday she was asked to hide something from her family but then again, Melinda had seen this coming.<p>

Walking out from behind the counter, Mel took the other woman's hand and studied her ring finger. "This is a very old, powerful and severe curse that you carry. The fact that you knew about it before you enacted it makes you foolish. The fact that you don't want to tell my brother about it makes you stupid."

"There's only one way for the curse to be broken," Rae said, "and it might be stupid to stand here and watch myself die but better me than Wyatt. I just want to know if anything can be done to keep it under wraps. I may not have known your brother long but I know enough that he'll keep whatever promise he's made and I can't have him come looking for me."

"I might have a way," Melinda moved over to a sitting area and poured a cup of tea, handing it to her guest. "It's just going to require...some strategic maneuvering."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Then...**_

Mel took the other woman's hand and studied her ring finger. "This is a very old, powerful and severe curse that you carry. The fact that you knew about it before you enacted it makes you foolish. The fact that you don't want to tell my brother about it makes you stupid."

"There's only one way for the curse to be broken," Rae said, "and it might be stupid to stand here and watch myself die but better me than Wyatt. I just want to know if anything can be done to keep it under wraps. I may not have known your brother long but I know enough that he'll keep whatever promise he's made and I can't have him come looking for me."

"I might have a way," Melinda moved over to a sitting area and poured a cup of tea, handing it to her guest. "It's just going to require...some strategic maneuvering."

**_Now..._**

The hood of her sweater cloaked her face from prying eyes and she stuffed her fists into the pockets of her leather motorcycle jacket, trying to keep her fingers from fidgeting. Her five inch black suede ankle booties clacked along the paved road as she passed through a bad part of town on her way to her destination. Her feet picked up the pace when she thought she heard an odd noise and as the figure rounded the corner and made it to her destination, she came face to face with her ladies in waiting.

Rae dropped her hood and was greeted with ready hands; Melinda's wasting no time in marking Rae with sigils as Bianca prepared the circle for the ritual. "Let it begin," their Queen commanded.

* * *

><p>"What would Mel be doing with Melinda Warren's ashes?" Wyatt demanded.<p>

"Considering she started our family line and is one of the more powerful witches ever born, I think it's pretty simple to figure out what she's using them for," Chris griped.

Wyatt cursed and took a sip of his water, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm. "She's going to use them to channel her power for some kind of ritual."

"Right, but what kind of ritual and for what? I have to assume that whatever it is Mel is doing, Bianca is in league with her and when you follow the trail it all leads back to-"

"-Rae. But what the hell does Rae have to do with the ashes Mel got her hands on?"

"Do I really have to spell it out to you? You told me about how the book lead you to the Lost Love spell and how you discovered that your past lives were King Arthur and Lady Guinevere."

"Got that," Wyatt sniped back. "Relived it, too."

"Am I the only Halliwell who passed Theory on Creation of Magic?"

"No, you're just the only one who took the time to read all of the books and sources posted in the footnotes," the blond retorted.

"We all know that magic was unlimited and flourished until the Hollow was created and nearly destroyed all of it until it was captured in a box and entrusted to the Guardians of the Hollow," Chris explained. "But though it destroyed so much of what magic existed, some survived and lived on. That was 3,500 years ago, and it wasn't until a little more than 300 years ago that an innately magical child was conceived and born on old Hallow's Eve."

"Melinda Warren," Wyatt interrupted.

"And before Melinda Warren was born, who is the center of the most magical story you've ever heard," Chris prompted.

Wyatt realized what his brother was getting at. "King Arthur, born from magic, delivered from death by magic and protected through out his reign by the most legendary wizard ever; Merlin."

"And since you're the reincarnation of King Arthur and souls tend to be reborn into the same families-"

"-It's more than possible that Melinda Warren descended from King Arthur-"

"-But what does that have to do with Mel obtaining the ashes," Chris posed this question. "Let me tell you."

* * *

><p>Bianca finished the circle and took her place inside as Mel finished the last sigil over Rae's left palm and placing it over her heart.<p>

"Remember," Mel lead her Queen to a seat in the middle of the circle and held Rae's right palm in her hand, "the ritual will not be complete until the sun rises over the horizon. Our task will require many hours of difficult labor. We can't risk being distracted."

* * *

><p>"You found all of this at Magic School?" Wyatt was in awe of the research his little brother had conducted. He respected Chris's ability to find answers to the hardest questions and also knew that he himself did not possess that kind of unflinching determination.<p>

"No, unfortunately I had to go to a higher source," his brother scratched his head as he grimaced. "The library had some great material about the legend of Arthur and the real history of Camelot but the book I wanted is very powerful; almost as much as the Book of Shadows."

"You went to the Elders, didn't you?"

"Not exactly," Chris winced. "I mean, I went up there, but I didn't exactly tell anyone what I wanted."

"Wait a minute," Wyatt held up a hand, "are you telling me that my little brother committed grand larceny from the Elders?"

"Uh, well...if I'm right then the book is a family tome and belongs to us anyway, so it's not technically theft," Chris reasoned.

Wyatt laughed and covered his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. "What exactly is this book?"

Chris reached into his bag and handed a large, leather bound book to his brother. "It's your journal; it's Arthur's journal."

* * *

><p>Covered in sigils, Rae sat in the center of the circle as smoke rose around her. Mel and Bianca held hands as they chanted and the first sign that the night sky was making the morning welcome. In just an hour the sun would rise and there work for the day would be done. They might not be able to stop the curse, but they could sure as hell make sure that it would never make it's way to Wyatt. As long as everything stayed on course, he would never have to know.<p>

* * *

><p>"She knows about this, doesn't she," Wyatt whispered. "And Mel;Bianca." He stood, somber and then all of a sudden he threw a telekinetic blast and sent an old dresser flying into the wall, exploding into bits and pieces. Pacing, he finally turned to his brother and asked, "Why are they doing this to me?"<p>

"If it's true, and you and Rae really are cursed, I can only assume she means to protect you. Why she let you get involved with her in the first place I really don't know."

"We're soul mates. We'll always be drawn to each other. And now she's out there with our sister and your wife, doing God know's what with Melinda Warren's ashes!"

"I know what they're doing," Chris told him, "and it works in our favor, as long as we can tap into their power and make some small adjustments. Are you up to it?"

* * *

><p>They continued to chant as the first signs of dawn spread across the sky when Melinda noticed a shift in their energy. "Keep chanting," she yelled, even as the wind picked up speed.<p>

Unbeknownst to them, Wyatt and Chris stood in the attic, chanting as well. Arthur's journal laid on the altar, open as they read from it in an ancient language from the times of old magic. A single candle flickered as Chris used the athame to first cut his finger, and then Wyatt's; dropping beads of blood into the bowl and then wax from the flame.

* * *

><p>Panic set in as the three women realized something was tampering with their spell. Rae looked down to the tattoo located on her wrist and running down to her ring finger and noticed it rescinding back down to the knuckle.<p>

"Something's not right," the redhead yelled over the wind.

"We have to keep going or the curse will continue to advance," Melinda replied. Just then, Bianca began chanting out of sync with the group.

"What's happening," Rae cried.

"Someone is high-jacking the spell," Mel cried and right then Bianca broke hold from the circle and a burst of energy was released just as the sun came up.

* * *

><p>Wyatt screamed as his flesh began to burn, marking his flesh with a tattoo on his ring finger. Chris grabbed his brothers hand and compared the mark to the one in Arthur's journal. "That's it," he spoke. "We did it. We've successfully slowed down Rae's curse by binding it to you as well. It will slow the speed of it until we can figure out a way to cure it."<p>

"And how do we do that?"

"Well, we could do this quietly or we can do this in a way that completely humiliates Melinda and Bianca as payback for lying to us."

"Tell me more," Wyatt was intrigued.

Chris smiled before yelling, "Family meeting!" His voice echoed in his family member's heads and slowly but surely white lighters, cupids and witches began appearing in the attic. "This is gonna be good," Chris smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell!"

The young witch flinched as her mother's voice rang through her, sending a shiver up her spine.

Bianca stood by her side in the middle of their gigantic family, the aunts and cousins all in attendance. This had not been the plan but then again they had been worried about this from the get go. She still prayed that Melinda could find an answer to the curse; while Chris was the best at research and had an eerily keen insight it was Melinda's ability to see that Bianca trusted above anything else. It's why she had agreed to go along with her new sister's plan.

Chris elbowed his brother from his position, leaning against the table. It wouldn't be wrong to say that the second born son was getting a kick out of this show. Wyatt would have smiled if this was any other circumstance.

But it wasn't. This was the core of his life, an event that had occurred throughout time; every time. Every time they had lived and consequently died. High jacking their spell, Wyatt had ensured his death, linking himself to Rae in the most permanent of ways. Then again, Wyatt thought, there had never been a power that could separate them even if the curse had been created to do just that.

They would always be soul mates.

Looking at his ring finger his thumb rubbed circles over his new tattoo; an ornate design that Wyatt knew culminated in the shape of a wedding band. What magic had been performed tonight was really just a renewal of vows that had bound them together for a thousand years. He would make sure there were a thousand more.

As the family continued to argue and yell at her, Melinda had the good grace to feel a glimmer of shame and her eyes met Wyatt.

He could hate her all he wants, she thought. At least he would be alive.

* * *

><p>Things were, to say the least, tense. Wyatt and Mel managed their respective bars and anything business related was left to Christopher to relay.<p>

Neither were things good for the newly weds who hadn't talked in nearly a week. A clear line had been drawn; Bianca stood with her sister and Chris with his brother and the rest of his family. It didn't stop the two from meeting in secret, and the family knew that they had hidden Rae from them.

Although Rae had been able to keep herself off of Wyatt's radar these past months, there was no way she would be able to hide from the entire coven of Halliwell witches minus the two current defectors. Not without help.

Melinda Prudence Halliwell was a powerful witch with many splendid gifts, the most powerful one being her sight. There were many things to see; past, present and future and there were many different ways to see them. It wasn't just that she was a powerful witch being the youngest daughter of the most powerful living Charmed One; youngest sister of the Twice Blessed Child as well as the families truest hero.

Mel stood equal in strength to both her siblings. There was no differentiation between the three in terms of power, only destiny. And just as Wyatt would always share the same destiny as his other lives, to lead and be followed as a great king, Melinda had and would always share the destiny of her incarnations.

Time passed, shores eroded. Cities were lost and erected. Yet her destiny stayed the course. Melinda, just as Morgana, would always have a vested interest in the life and death of the king.

* * *

><p>"I hate this," Mel fell back on the couch and toasted Bianca, her long neck clinking against her sister's cranberry vodka.<p>

The night was over and morning was creeping up. The two had ostracized themselves from the family to avoid the intense pressure they were applying to get the girls to give up Rae's location.

"The radio silence or the guilt?"

"Neither, the fact that we didn't accomplish our goal. If we had been able to prevent the high jacking then Wyatt would be curse free and we could be working on the next step without my family constantly interrupting the process."

Bianca sat forward, her glass going to the nearest coaster and her eyes scrunching. "You don't feel any guilt over this?"

"Why should I?" the witch put her feet on the table and sipped her beer. "We did what needed to be done."

"And lied to Chris and Wyatt in the process," the phoenix reminded the girl.

"It had to be done," Mel reiterated. "Nothing else to say on that matter."

Scoffing, Bianca stood up and walked across the room before facing her co-conspirator. "I'm not talking to my _husband. _There is a very good chance that he will not forgive me for this. How about a little shame; humility?"

Mel got to her feet and glared back at her partner. "What do you want from me? Is it to save your cousin and my brother, or lead them to their deaths? Because I'm pretty sure it was _you_ that sent Rhiannon to me to help shield her from my family and find a way to slow down the curse and prevent it to reaching out to my brother, or did you forget about that!"

Bianca felt as if she had been slapped. Steeling herself for what was about to become a monumental fight, Bianca did what she did best and put her guard up. "You're supposed to be all powerful seer; guardian of the King! This was your responsibility from the very creation of magic and you couldn't even get _this _right, but then again _I should have known better_," the brunette retorted, "because you never have."

"You want to talk about my failures? You were her protector," Mel yelled from between clenched teeth. "I wouldn't have to find a way to end the curse once and for all if you had managed to do your duty but you were too busy letting your skirt up to protect the queen," she jerked her arm out as she aggressively punctuated her point with her pointer finger.

Bianca stepped back, her stilettos the only sound in the room. Silence permeated the structure as their friendship crumbled. "At least I wasn't the one who created it. Then again, neither did I give it to your brother's mortal enemy."

Melinda's jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed as she felt a pang in her chest. Bianca went for the kill. "You could at least feel some guilt for that," and the witch climbed the stairs to the entrance and made her way to the street.

She had a marriage to repair.


End file.
